In the past, attempts have been made to provide longitudinal or lateral isolation of a vehicle seat of a vehicle seat assembly using relatively large steel frames that span a suspension of sub-structure, e.g., seat slide mechanisms or seat frame, of the seat making them impractical for use in more compact vehicle seat assemblies and seat assemblies requiring lower profile seat position adjustment systems. Where in use, they typically employ a first frame fixed to ground, e.g., the vehicle frame, or to the upper housing of a seat suspension fixed to ground, and a second frame fixed to the seat in a manner that enables the second frame to move relative to the first frame. Multiple rollers or slide blocks and channels are used to provide guided motion of the second frame with respect the first frame, with opposing extension or compression springs along with a damper used to isolate the seat occupant from longitudinal or lateral accelerations. There are also systems that incorporate alternate embodiments such as elastomers and swinging links. To provide fore-aft seat position adjustment, a pair of fore-aft seat position adjustment slides or slide mechanisms are provided that use a completely separate seat position adjustment system or adjuster to adjust the fore-aft seat occupant position. Unfortunately, since all of these systems require relatively large frames that span the seat suspension or sub-structure, they are unsuitable for use with more compact seat assemblies and lower profile seat assemblies. While U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,009 is directed to a forward and rearward seat position adjustment system that also attempt to provide some isolation, the system uses multiple opposing springs and a seat position adjustment lever that requires a considerable amount of space to permit up and down movement of the lever needed to perform seat position adjustment.
What is needed is a forward and rearward seat position adjustment system that provides vibration isolation and which overcomes one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks.